Not Your Ordinary Piece of Crap
by luvAdviZer11
Summary: The school starts going crazy about a certain love card game but Sakura resents the idea.But when she was talked into it,she gives the unknown coded name; WOLF.Could it be our little wolf... Xiao Lang?
1. Fortune Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… that's about it… well, except some made up characters of course.**

**Summary: **_Have you ever believed in the cards and what it say your destiny is? Well, Sakura finds out the hard way. When the school starts going crazy about a certain game that answers if your going to end up with a guy, given the name, even a coded one. Sakura refuses to believe and resents the idea. Her best friend, Tomoyo, manage to get her to do it, only, she gives an unknown, coded name. But the results are pretty… interesting… Is it true though?_

* * *

N**OT YOUR ORDINARY PIECE OF CRAP**

**_Chapter 1: _Fortune Told**

****

A loud and eerie noise echoed inside room 3-B of Tomoeda High. The ear-pounding commotion was coming from the girls as they crowd over one of the seats. Each of them practically squealing their heads off.

Fifteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, glamorous with her shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes, enetered the room surprised as she was welcomed by one of those loud squeals the moment she opened the door.

She walked catiously towards her chair, eyeing the mumbling crowd.

"Hey, Sakura!" an excited yet mild voice greeted her as a girl with long, wavy, dark violet hair and amethyst eyes rushed over her.

"Good… morning… Tomoyo," Sakura greeted her back, amazed of how her best friend is acting.

"C'mon, you should try it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she grabs Sakura's hand.

"Try what?" Sakura asked as she follows Tomoyo into the crowd.

"You'll see…" was all the reply she got.

When they reached the center where, what all the girls were hovering about is, a girl with thick, shoulder length, black hair with bangs just after her eyes, and smokey blue eyes smiled at them. She sat at the chair and another young girl, this time with coffee brown hair, braided, and auburn eyes, sat in front of her, red back playing cards set in a circle at the table in front of them.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, confused as she looks at the cards.

"It's a kind of fortune telling," the black haired girl replied, returning her attention to what she was doing. "Only, it's about love and those kind of things," she added.

"Then I don't want any part of it," Sakura reacted firmly as she starts to turn away.

"Just try it!" Tomoyo insisted, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her right back.

"You just gotta have a name… even a coded one," the girl explained to her.

"Then I don't have one," Sakura replied firmly as she tries to walk away again.

"I'm sure you do! C'mon you're next!" Tomoyo halted her again, pinning her to the chair this time.

"But!" Sakura tried to argue but was responded by one of Tomoyo's playful glare and had no other choice but to go through with the so called _fortune telling_. "Fine!" she gave in as she watches the black haired girl shuffle the cards. Tomoyo on the other hand grinned meaningfully.

"So, at last we meet face to face Kinomoto," the girl greeted, still suffling the cards. "Hi, I'm Mikado Aika… we're classmates but I wondered when we'll finally talk," she added kindly as she hands the cards to Sakura.

"I'm glad we could talk too Mikado, please call me Sakura," she replied as she takes the cards from her. "And… what exactly am I to do with this?" she asked as she gestures the cards to her.

"You can call me Aika," Aika replied at the first question. "As for those, you knock the letters of the guys' name in the cards," she explained the second one.

'A name…' Sakura thought racingly. Honestly, she wasn't the _guy friendly_ type, so, she knows _no_ names. "Even a coded one?" Sakura asked again as she watches Aika nod. 'How about…' she thought real hard. 'Okay… WOLF,' she decided, remembering the movie she had watch the night before. She knocked the name. 'W…O… L… F…' she spelled in thought each knock.

"Okay…" Aika said as she takes the cards back. She disrtibuted the cards in four. She made Sakura pick which group of cards and took the ones on the right of the following cards; _Ace of Spades, Ace of Hearts, King of Spades _and_ Queen of Hearts_ until all four of the groups were chosen. She then distributed it in three and did the same. Then in two and repeats the process. Afterwards, she flipped the remaining cards and arranged them in a circle, in the same sequence it appeared.

Sakura eyed the process, not excited of what it might tell her.

"I can't wait!" she heard Tomoyo squeal behind her which made her choke a giggle.

Others murmured sentences like _"The man-avoiding Kinomoto… I wonder what will come out!" _and_ "Finally!" _with a squeal of excitement.

'They're excited while I'm not?… Oh boy…' Sakura thought tirely as she looks at the cards in front of her, arranged in the sequence; _Ace of Hearts, 10 of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Queen of Clovers, King of Diamonds, King of Spades, _and_ Ace of Spades_. All in a circle where the Ace of Hearts meets the Ace of Spades.

The others squeal at the sight. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Why are they sqealing?' she thought as she looks at her classmates behind her.

"My… this is the least number of cards I've encountered," Aika commented as she turns her attention from the cards to Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered outloud, still hearing the squeals behind her, especially from Tomoyo who was now has her eyes sparkling.

"You see…" Aika started. "The Ace of Hearts represents YOUR heart, the Ace of Spades represents the GUY's heart. The Queen of Hearts is you, while the King of Spades is the guy," she explained professionally.

"Then what's these other ones for?" Sakura asked, faking her curiousity. Is she?

"It plays a part in the explanation," Aika started. "You see, your hearts are close…" she explained as she points to the two aces, linked together. "But… you are hesitating since another card is between you and your heart," she added, pointing at the 10 of Hearts.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Now this…" she started, yet again, as she points at the Queen of Clovers and King of Diamonds. "They're friends of yours… and/or his that are bringing you two together," she explained.

'Huh?' she wondered secretly to herself.

"Oh! And he's sure of what he's feeling for you since his heart is next to him," Aika racingly add as Sakura stands up from the chair.

"T-Thanks…" Sakura manage to utter as she pushes the chair back after she stood up. 'I guess,' she added in thought.

"No problem… Sakura," Aika replied with a meaningful smile that Sakura didn't seem to notice. 'Things have been fortold… take it seriously Sakura… yours is no joke,' she noted in thought as she begins the next fortune telling.

"Who's the guy?" Tomoyo excitedly asked as soon as they left the swarm of people. "C'mon… tell me!" she practically squealed, her eyes having its signature sparkle.

"It's… uh… no one," she covered up her wonder, which unintentionally came to her after the fortune telling.

"C'mon Sakura! Tell me!" Tomoyo insisted.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Tomoyo had to drop the issue… _for now_.

"The bell… uh… you better go back to your seat," Sakura stated gratefully as she takes her own seat.

"Fine…" Tomoyo bumbed as all the others goes back to their respective ones as well.

'Good question…' Sakura noted to herself as the door squeaks open. 'Who is… THE WOLF?' she thought in confusion.

_**

* * *

**_

Liked it? Review it! Hehehe… anywayzzz… I was playing too much cards these days, after the finals at least, and this fortune telling routine was really introduced to us by one of my closest friends... so far... i know it's weird but, the guesses were correct… creepy… OKAY! I wanna thank my friend for the card thing!

_**Sorry for those who liked the two other I deleted… (think it's just a few) I just gotta delete it… uh… secret reasons? Hehehe…**_

**_REVIEWS people!_**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… that's about it… well, except some made up characters of course.**

A/N: Okay, my never ending gratitude to; **_cherryxxblossom;__Sirenic Griffin;_****_kawaiiseeker987;_****_ClassyRiddle;_****_xAzNxb34utyx;_****_Krizzie;__simply-0bssesed;_****_Virus Raven;_****_Animefreakkagome;_****_lady-water-dragon;_****_go0dgirl89;__LadyAkina _**(sorry if I forgot anyone…)

**Summary: **_Have you ever believed in the cards and what it say your destiny is? Well, Sakura finds out the hard way. When the school starts going crazy about a certain game that answers if your going to end up with a guy, given the name, even a coded one. Sakura refuses to believe and resents the idea. Her best friend, Tomoyo, manage to get her to do it, only, she gives an unknown, coded name. But the results are pretty… interesting… Is it true though?_

**

* * *

**

NOT YOUR ORDINARY PIECE OF CRAP

**_Chapter 2: _First Impressions**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_The bell… uh… you better go back to your seat," Sakura stated gratefully as she takes her own seat._

"_Fine…" Tomoyo bumbed as all the others goes back to their respective ones as well._

'_Good question…' Sakura noted to herself as the door squeaks open. 'Who is… THE WOLF?' she thought in confusion._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"We look like idiots standing here like this, Syoaran," a dark blue haired 15 year old boy with sapphire eyes and sophisticated glasses blamed a boy with messy, chestnut colored hair and amber eyes, beside him.

"Hey, it's not me who didn't want to enter the classroom, Eriol! Ask Meiling," the boy defended himself as he passes on the glare to a black haired girl who had her hair on two Chinese buns, and ruby eyes.

"Well… it's just that… we're new and…" the girl tried to explain herself as huge sweat drop forms on her head, anime style.

The two boys sighed as they resumes their attention on the door's glass to be able to see what's going on inside their new classroom… Room 3-B of Tomoeda High School.

The noise from inside was quite eerie as the girls' squeal as if watching one of those romantic telenovelas when Syaoran, the chestnut haired one, spotted a girl, literally being dragged into the mob of sqealing girls by an excited amethyst eyed one.

'Probably her best friend,' Syaoran assumed as he eyes the girl's glamorous auburn hair and rather exquisite jaded eyes get into the center of the commotion.

'More like emeralds with the way they shine,' Syaoran described the girl's eyes who was at the moment, have been keeping his attention without him noticing.

"Who are you looking at?" Eriol, the one with the glasses, asked as soon as he noticed Syaoran following someone from inside with his gaze. He trailed Syaoran's stare and found an auburn haired girl in his search… noticing an excited dark violet haired one as well.

"The jaded eyed?" he asked Syaoran who didn't seem to notice his sudden interest. "Cute," he commented as he turns to Meiling with meaningful eyes.

"Who? Let me see!" Meiling responded to his action and pokes her head between theirs. "Oh! She's really pretty!" she commented childishly.

"What? Who? NO!" Syaoran defended himself as soon as he noticed his friends' mischievous glares.

The two simply grinned.

"What are you three doing outside the classroom?" a voice suddenly snapped them out of teasing mode.

They turned to where the voice came from only to find their new teacher, her short maroon hair and tan eyes, directly loooking at them confusedly.

"Oh! You must be the new students!" she exclaimed in her rather squeaky voice, just a little better than the sound of a nail dragged against the surface of a black board.

"Y-yeah…" Eriol muttered hesitatedly, trying his best to hold a giggle in.

"Well c'mon, I'll introduce you to the class," she said as the bell rings.

They enetered side by side behind the teacher and faced the whole class when they reached the center.

Syaoran took sight of the emerald eyed girl he has taken a liking to the moment he turned around, who was thankfully, looking at the teacher and listening to her greetings which was, it seemed to him as _"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Reiko Seichi… blah blah blah blah blah…"_.

'She looks a little disturbed…' he thought concernly, not to his teacher but to _his (?) _girl. 'Ack! What do I care!' he warned himself, well, true, he hasn't even found out her name yet and already he's going all concerned about her.

"Syaoran!" Meiling muttered under her breath as she elbows Syaoran who was dumbfounded beside her.

Syaoran turned to her, surprised.

"Your turn…" she gestured him to introduce himself.

"Oh…" he whispered his response as he turns to the class.

All eyes were on him and almost half of the female population of the room was dreamingly looking at him. 'Oh boy…' he sighed at the thought as he fixed his eyes on the one girl that seems to endlessly catch his attention, who was coincidentialy looking at the window.

"Hi… I'm Li Syaoran… I came from Hong Kong. You can all call me Li. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself in his _cool_ attitude as he bows down in front of them.

The girls screamed under their breath more at the sound of his voice.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa… I'm from England. Nice to meet you all," Eriol introduced himself as he flashes one of his charming smiles.

Girls squealed again.

"You can now take your seats," the teacher, Ms. Seichi, gestured the three to the seats at the back which were clearly the only seats left vacant… typical.

"Hey Sakura, that brown haired one kept looking at you," Tomoyo teased her best friend as she whispers under her breath.

"How about the other one… HE'S keeping an eye on YOU," Sakura shot back, showing no interest to what Tomoyo just informed her about.

Tomoyo looked down, a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"And I know you had your eye on him too," Sakura added enthusiastically, keeping her voice a little more lower.

Tomoyo blushed even more.

Sakura grinned triumphantly. She loved it whenever she could fire her best friend's unbelievable attempts to tease her right back.

The half of the day went on as boring as it could get, and when the bell rang for lunch, Sakura couldn't be any happier to get up from her seat.

"Hey, Tomoyo, let's go eat luch outside okay?" Sakura invited her best friend as she grabs her bck pack where the mouth watering lunch that her dad made her was kept.

"Mind if you go ahead? I still have some business with Aika, okay?" Tomoyo permissioned herself as she walks towards the black haired girl.

"Sure," she simply replied as she walks out of the room.

"Hey… Let's befriend YOUR girl!" Meiling whispered as she follows Sakura outside.

"C'mon… I know you want to," Eriol muttered as he follows Meiling.

"W-Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed at them, he knew it would be trouble. "Argh!" he simply moaned when his two friends disappear from view… yup, it was _too late_.

>>>>>

'Oh boy… what could she be up to…' Sakura asked herself as she continues walking to their favorite tree, a Cherry Blossom tree to be exact. It's where they eat since their first year of high school, and since the cafeteria food doesn't taste that good, they decided to stick with the routine.

When she reached the tree, she sat under its shade and felt the warm breeze on her cheeks. 'God that felt great,' she thought as a strong rush touch her skin. "What's taking her so long…" she wondered out loud as she impatiently looks at her uneaten lunch.

"Excuse me…" a voice startled her.

She turned to where it came from and smiled at the black haired Chinese girl that caught her attention.

"If you're looking for the cafeteria, it's inside our building," she informed them, assuming that it was what they were looking for, recognizing that it was their new classmates as well.

"No…" the girl replied.

Sakura tuned to them again confusely.

"We were wondering if we could join you for lunch… here," the boy with eye glasses continued the sentence for her. "Since we have our packed lunch and… we see you're alone," he added.

"Actually, I'm not alone," Sakura started. "I'm waiting for my friend, she just have something to do before lunch… but you could join us if you want," she invited them in the friendly manner she usually does to _anybody_.

"Thanks," the girl replied as they sat down beside her, forming a circle. "By the way, I'm Meiling Li," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," the one with glasses followed the pattern.

"I'm…" Syaoran was about to introduce himself.

"Li Syaoran… I heard you earlier in class…" Sakura finished the sentence for him with a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto… you can call me Sakura… my friends call me that," she added as she bows her head slightly.

Syaoran smiled at the gesture and bowed slightly as well.

"Sorry I took long… Sakura," Tomoyo shouted as she runs towards them, embarrassed as soon as she noticed who Sakura was with.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if they join us," Sakura asked as Tomoyo sat down beside her quietly.

"Of course not… they're the new students, right?" she asked as she looks at the trio with a kind smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji… nice to meet you!" she introduced herself as she bows down slightly as well… became a habit for Japanese.

They all bowed in return and opened their lunch boxes.

"I'm sure you all know them right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she puts a piece of her tempura in her mouth.

"Sure… uh… let's see…" Tomoyo responded as she looks at them, starting from the girl from the right. "Meiling… uh… Syaoran? Or would you prefer Li?" Tomoyo asked the chestnut haired boy at the center.

"Li would be fine," he replied.

"Okay then, Li… and Eriol… or Hiiragizawa?" she asked again.

"Please… call me Eriol," Eriol replied as he smiles charmingly at Tomoyo.

"Eriol… you can all call me Tomoyo by the way…" she informed them. "Unless you'd prefer Daidouji… either way is fine," she added.

"C'mon, let's hurry up… Math's gonna start in any minute," Sakura suggested with a sigh. Yup, she _hated_ Math. "By the way," she suddenly started. "What BUSINESS did you have with Aika?"

"Oh… nothing…" Tomoyo simply replied as she continues eating, a hint of sparkle in her amethyst eyes.

_**

* * *

Was it so bad? Aw… I know it REALLY stinks… can't seem to make up my mind with this chapter, sorry if it sucked too much. At least now that they KNOW each other, I could bring stuff up.. hehe… bare with me please… Okay, my favorite part.**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

**_Before I forgot! If you want to know how the card thing was done, just ask me, I'll e-mail it to you. Thanks!_**


	3. First Impressions, Don't Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… that's about it… well, except some made up characters of course. So far… just Aika…**

A/N: Okay, my never ending gratitude to everyone who reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter. Sorry it took so long guys…

**Summary: **_Have you ever believed in the cards and what it say your destiny is? Well, Sakura finds out the hard way. When the school starts going crazy about a certain game that answers if your going to end up with a guy, given the name, even a coded one. Sakura refuses to believe and resents the idea. Her best friend, Tomoyo, manage to get her to do it, only, she gives an unknown, coded name. But the results are pretty… interesting… Is it true though?_

**

* * *

**

NOT YOUR ORDINARY PIECE OF CRAP

**_Chapter 3: _First Impressions… Don't Last**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_Eriol… you can all call me Tomoyo by the way…" she informed them. "Unless you'd prefer Daidouji… either way is fine," she added._

"_C'mon, let's hurry up… Math's gonna start in any minute," Sakura suggested with a sigh. Yup, she hated Math. "By the way," she suddenly started. "What BUSINESS did you have with Aika?"_

"_Oh… nothing…" Tomoyo simply replied as she continues eating, a hint of sparkle in her amethyst eyes._

_xxxxxxxxx_

The day ended as quick as possible, thank God, as Tomoyo and Sakura now walked out of their foresaken high school.

Sakura breathed in the cooling breeze as she stretches her arms wide as if welcoming a new day when in fact the day has come to an end.

"Air! The first day and already it's as boring as it could get!" Sakura remarked her complain as she puts down her stretched arms. "What a way to start the WHOLE new year… bummer," she added in a lower voice.

Tomoyo simply sighed at her friend's pessimistic comment and shook her head tiringly. Sakura wasn't like what she was now. She was before, a cheerful girl with so much optimism in her and the kind of sparkle that seems to have no way of dimming, and yet… Tomoyo let out another sigh.

"What's all the sighing for?" a voice startled Tomoyo out of her gloomy thoughts.

It was Eriol. The new guy from school. A new friend as well.

"O-Oh…Nothing," Tomoyo simply answered as if she was still in her trance.

"Smile… it looks better on you," Eriol commented flirtingly as he walks straight ahead.

"Don't mind him… he's always that flirty," Meiling whispered to Sakura who was walking silently beside her.

Sakura giggled. She was simply surprised that Tomoyo didn't seem to notice Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran's presence beside them as they continuously walked towards their houses. She had always been the keen one and yet she was the one who didn't notice.

Tomoyo finally blushed after a few seconds of processing the nice remark Eriol gave her. She bowed down to help the heat subside and muttered _"Thanks,"_ as she did so.

Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura giggled under their breath as they tried to make the situation a little less awkward.

"This is my turn," Sakura permissioned herself as she bowed before turning right.

"I'll… walk with you," Syaoran suddenly said as he walked towards Sakura's direction.

Sakura abruptly stopped as if in shock, never turning back from where she came from.

Tomoyo's face dimmed, Eriol noticed as she bit her lips nervosly, the expression _'bad idea'_ all over her face. She turned to Eriol and as if, pleadingly, warned him of a thing he didn't seem to get.

"Meiling and I will walk Tomoyo home… we'll meet you at the house okay?" Eriol replied to Syaoran hesitantly, his eyes still fixed at Tomoyo who was looking right back at him, in her face was written a big _no_. But too late, Syaoran already nodded and they were on their way to Sakura's house.

"Why did you do that?" Tomoyo whispered racingly as they started to walk on their own way, still being conscious if Sakura and Syaoran are still just a few steps away from them and that they would hear her.

"Do what?" Eriol asked back innocently as he looked at Tomoyo's worried and concerned face.

"What's the matter Tomoyo?" Meiling joined in the conversation as soon as she realized how Tomoyo actually looked like.

"Why did you let Syaoran walk her home?" Tomoyo cleared her question as she halts from her tracks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eriol redirected the confusion.

Meiling, being left out with the conversation simply cocked an eyebrow.

Tomoyo moaned as she starts walking again, pouting like a child as she did. "Well you shouldn't have!" she moaned annoyingly.

"Look…" Eriol started as he catches up with Tomoyo. "Syaoran _likes_ your friend and I don't see anything wrong with showing his affections," he explained as he tries to keep up with Tomoyo's fast pace.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't have left him with her," Tomoyo answered with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Now you lost me," Eriol finally got nothing to answer as they made yet another stop.

"You wouldn't wanna know," Tomoyo simply responded.

"Try us," Meiling finally got the chance to say something.

"Fine…" Tomoyo gave in, putting her right hand on her waist. "Sakura avoids men. She doesn't want to be anywhere around them and she hates it when men shows… well… AFFECTIONS towards her," she explained a short part of her friend's dilemma.

"They why did she acted friendly towards me and Syaoran if he hates men?" Eriol asked, cutting Tomoyo off.

"She doesn't HATE MEN… she simply doesn't like them, I mean… YOU guys treating her special and showing that she's different from all the others," Tomoyo answered eerily. "She befriended you because she thought you would be different from all the other guys that goes all DREAMY about her… she was actually HOPING," she added with a sigh.

"I'm afraid to ask but… how does she act around men she finds… IRRITATING," Meiling asked hesitantly.

Tomoyo sighed. "Depends on how DARING he acts around her," she simply replied.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So… Sakura… how long have you and Tomoyo known each other?" Syaoran asked as he tries to break the eerie silence building between them.

"About 10 years," she plainly replied.

"That long?" Syaoran remarked in a friendly voice as he watched Sakura nod. "You have any brother or sister?" he asked again, still unable to make up something worth talking about.

"Just one annoying brother," yet another plain and cold answer.

"I see…" Syaoran murmured. "Hey you wanna…"

"Look Li," Sakura cut him off of what he was about to say as she halts from her tracks. "I'm NOT intrested in men… especially ones like you," she said coldly as she shots him an irritated glare.

Syaoran was taken a back and was shocked of how she told him to _back off_. She surely wasn't the Sakura he hanged out at lunch. Not even the one he saw behind the door's mirror early in the morning. No. It was like she was a totally different person.

"See? You didn't even shot one insult at me. Have you became so much attracted and in love with just my physical appearance?" Sakura insulted him more. "For god's sake Li! Are you even a man?" she added.

Now she had gone _too far_.

"And what are you? A woman?" Syaoran insulted her back.

It was Sakura's turn to get shocked. She turned back to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who ever told you that you looked good? The man must be stinking MAD! Your body doesn't even look any better than a little girl's! " he continued the never ending insults. "And who said I'm even interested in you? I would rather have dogs' poo for lunch than have you as a girlfriend!" he added, burning with rage.

"Then you shouldn't have offered me a walk home dumbass!" Sakura replied shakingly from anger.

"I offered you a walk home because I thought I could give you another chance and see if your attitude is better than your looks," Syaoran instantly answered. "I guess I was pretty damn wrong!" he exclaimed as he turned his back at her and started to walk the other way around.

Upon hearing her footsteps towards the other direction, he slowed down his pace and sighed. 'How did I even manage to think of her as attractive? Have I got low standards now?' he cursed himself as he continues on her way home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"This is my stop," Tomoyo announced as they reached the front gate of a huge mansion.

Eriol bowed in front of her as she did the same and entered the tall iron gate.

Meiling waved at her and soon, she and Eriol was walking on their way back to their own home that was just a few blocks away.

"She was full of…Argh!" Syaoran exclaimed as soon as he met up with the two.

"We know," Meiling remarked as she looked at Syaoran with depressed eyes.

"You do?" Syaoran asked, with a slightly opened mouth. "How?" he asked again as soon as Eriol and Meiling nodded.

"Tomoyo told us," Eriol explained as they reached the front porch of their apartment.

"Well, I don't care how Tomoyo told you, as for me, I'm gonna kick the HELL out of her!" Syaoran told them with a hint of anger as well as determination in his voice.

Never in his life had he encountered a girl such as _her_. No woman had ever refused him, or even say anything to offend him and yet, this _girl_ is actually getting on his nerve.

'I'm gonna show you…' Syaoran thought to himself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

'That darn Li!' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the blank ceiling.

She hated men, yes she did, but never before had she encountered one who actually fighted back. No, all of the other men simply sighed and left her. But this one answered her right back in her face with the same insults!

'Oh… You're a dead man…' she threatened, not a hint of sleepiness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

'Kinomoto Sakura…' Syaoran thought as he laid in his back on his comfortable green solo bed. With his last shook of the head, he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

What is short? Sorry it took so long… I got so many things going on in my head… and also with the vacation and all… still, hope you like this… sigh… thanks for all those who reviewed again… Thanks guys


	4. Weird Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, except some made up characters of course. So far… just Aika… not in this chappie though…**

**A/N:** Okay, my never ending gratitude to everyone who reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter. Sorry it took so long guys… Sorry for those who found the last one…er… a piece of crap…. Sorry… I just couldn't seem to think of how I would continue the story if they get along too well… it was really part of the thought I had so I'm sorry if you hated it… alrighty… on with the chapter!

**Summary: **_Have you ever believed in the cards and what it say your destiny is? Well, Sakura finds out the hard way. When the school starts going crazy about a certain game that answers if your going to end up with a guy, given the name, even a coded one. Sakura refuses to believe and resents the idea. Her best friend, Tomoyo, manage to get her to do it, only, she gives an unknown, coded name. But the results are pretty… interesting… Is it true though?_

**

* * *

**

NOT YOUR ORDINARY PIECE OF CRAP

**_Chapter 4: _Weird Turn of Events**

_xxxxxxxxx_

'_That darn Li!' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the blank ceiling._

_She hated men, yes she did, but never before had she encountered one who actually fighted back. No, all of the other men simply sighed and left her. But this one answered her right back in her face with the same insults!_

'_Oh… You're a dead man…' she threatened, not a hint of sleepiness._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

'_Kinomoto Sakura…' Syaoran thought as he laid in his back on his comfortable green solo bed. With his last shook of the head, he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep._

_xxxxxxxxx_

It was raining the next day, and the fact that there's still school didn't seem to make it a even a little bit exciting.

"Stupid rain!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the side walk, covering herself wth a blue umbrella and desperately trying not to get her uniform wet. "Darn it, I'm late from school!"

Sakura continued running until the wind became too strong to go against with. She stopped under one of the park's huge trees and fought for her not to be blown away.

'This isn't good…' she thought worriedly as she watched the rain and the wind grow stronger.

Soon, the wind had blown her umbrella inside out and left her getting wet with the storm.

"Oh shit!" she shouted as a branch went flying to her direction.

Sakura instictly raised her arm to defend her face from the impact of the barnch's blow, resulting to a huge scratch.

"Aw!" she screamed in pain when the branch made contact with her delicate skin.

Blood oozed out of the huge scratch and Sakura couldn't help but caress it. She desperately walked out of the park to find her way home, dogding flying twigs and other flying substances along the way. She soon reached the street and started to cross it.

"This day couldn't be anymore worse…" she mumbled to herself as she covers her eyes from the wind.

She spoke too soon.

Because of the heavy strom, Sakura didn't notice the 10-wheeler truck that was about to cross the street.

'Shit!' she noted to herself when she saw the light nearing her.

She closed her eyes since it was too late to run away or to do anything, her legs and muscles wouldn't let her move either.

"AH!" she screamed – the only thing she could do.

With a swift of wind, she felt someone grab her out of the way as the eerie horn of the truck filled her ears.

'What?' she thought as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey," a familiar man's voice rung in her ears.

Sakura widened her eyes to see better who it was.

"What's taking you so long to be conscious?" the voice insulted her.

Upon recognizing the amber eyes and the chestnut brown hair, though dripping wet and is a little darker, Sakura leaped out of the man's arms.

"L-Li!" she shouted furiously even under the strong storm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was late for school when I saw you walking like a dumbass that you are across the street," Syaoran explained. "I saved you… you _ugly damsel_."

"Ugly dam… ah!" Sakura stammered. "The nerve of you!"

Syaoran stood up, opened his umbrella and stared at Sakura coldly.

"Are you going to sit the day away under the rain?" he asked her like an insult.

Sakura stood up firmly, forgetting about her big wound and bumping it to the concrete floor.

"Aw…" she tried to hide the pain as she glared at Syaoran.

Unfortunately, Syaoran noticed her slight smirk of pain and grabbed her right hand.

"What happened to this?" he asked her rather coldly.

"None of your business!" Sakura yelled at him as she snatched her whole arm back.

Syaoran grabbed it again and looked at the dripping blood on her arm before turning to Sakura.

"Probably because of your natural clumsiness," he told her.

Sakura glared without question as she, again, snatched back her hand from his grip.

"C'mon, we're late for school anyway," Syaoran said without further hesitation before dragging Sakura with him.

"W-Where?" Sakura stammered.

Syaoran did not answer.

Soon, they reached the front of Syaoran's apartment and Syaoran opened the door. He showed her in and walked continuously towards the elevator even though the lady at the desk tried to stop him because they were dripping wet.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as soon as the elevator door closed. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Just shut your mouth and follow me," Syaoran simply shot back.

When the elevator reached the third floor, the door opened and Syaoran dragged Sakura once again into the carpeted hall. He stopped in front of apartment room 304 and grabbed a couple of keys in his pocket. He slid one of the keys inside the doorknob and pushed open the wooden door after clicking it open.

"Is this your apartment?" Sakura asked as she eyes the expensive looking furnitures and design.

"What does it look like?" Syaoran shot back the question like another insult.

Upon realizing where Syaoran had taken her, her heart started beating faster.

"This is kidnapping, stupid," she told him as she desperately tried to remove the shake of her voice.

Syaoran ignored the nervous comment and entered the kitchen.

'If it isn't just raining outside…' Sakura cursed the weather as she played her eyes around the room.

Spotting a golden picture frame on the table beside her, she picked it up and eyed the picture of Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling looking like junior high school students.

'They seem so happy together…' she thought wearily, remembering how her own junior year had gone. 'Wish I was as lucky…'

Syaoran entered back with two dry towles, a basin of water, and a wet towel in his hand. He stared coldly at Sakura who imediately placed the frame back to where she got it.

He sat beside her after placing a dry towel over her head and grabbed her arm.

"Aw!" Sakura maoned in pain at the sudden motion. "Could you be a little more milder?" she insulted him.

"To you?" Syaoran started his reply. "No."

Sakura glared.

Syaoran dipped the towel into the basin and placed it over Sakura's wound.

Sakura smirked the pain away.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked calmly as she stared at how Syaoran was treating her scratch.

"You mean after all you did to me and all the insults you said to me yesterday?" Syaoran replied, avoiding her eyes.

Sakura bowed in embarrassment.

"Because I'm a giver," he praised himself seriously.

Sakura fought the urge to defy and simply stayed silent.

'At least she still has a conscience,' he thought helplessly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Wonder what happened to Syaoran," Meiling wondered out as she, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked out of the school gate. "He was about to follow us when we left him right?"

Eriol nodded and sighed.

"Sakura's didn't came to school too," Tomoyo remarked worriedly. "I mean, she _has_ some kind of a record about being late but… she never skips school."

They all sighed.

"Let's think positive guys!" Eriol offered, desperately trying to cheer them up.

"Positive like what?" Meiling responded, neglecting the offer.

"Like they're together right now?" Tomoyo answered the next question. "As if!"

Eriol sighed.

"Well then at least we have a study together tonight," he brought up the only positive thing he could think of.

Meiling and Tomoyo simply nodded.

After a short walk, the weather now just raining lightly, they reached the apartment where Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling had been staying. They entered the building and the elevator, hit the button of the third floor and waited silently for the door to open again. They walked on the carpeted floor and stopped infront of room 304. Eriol grabbed his keys and and was about to insert the key to the doorknob when he noticed that the door wasn't anymore locked.

"That's odd…" Eriol trailed off as he pushed the door open. "It's open."

They all went in and gasped at the rather unusual sight that welcomed them.

"Well, well, well," Tomoyo remarked under her breath.

"Eriol grab the camera!" Meiling instructed him also in a low voice.

Eriol moved as quickly as possible and ran back in the room with the camera in his hand. He quickly directed the camera to the scene and took a shot.

"Boy this is gonna be good…" he muttered under his breath.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry again okay… hope this is a little better. Send me reviews k? Thanks again for everybody who did! Criticisms are welcome (constructive) but please… NO FLAMING. Thanks! REVIEW!


End file.
